


button

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charlie technically dies, Minor Violence, My take on 'Minecraft but every five minutes there's a disaster', Schlatt also wants to see people suffer, Schlatt speaks Russian, but its okay i promise, charlie just wants to go home, so do Condi and Grizzly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Smiling menacingly, the man leans across the table towards the trembling brunet.“You fool.”My take on Charlie's video, "Minecraft, but every 5 minutes there's a disaster" but I'm 7 months late.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	button

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! guess who's finally posting this piece of shit lol.
> 
> uhh as usual, here's some important stuff to go over before reading!:
> 
> 1\. i do not want to cause harm to any of the boys whatsoever, i just wanted to write my take on Charlie's video.. this is purely fictional
> 
> 2\. yes, the button part was in the video. i know. i just thought it would be a good part to write!
> 
> 3\. i do not view schlatt as a bad person in anyway, he was just the god character for charlie's vid is all
> 
> ok ok enjoy the read!

Rain beats down on the world and thunder sounds in the distance as Charlie gathers food for Condi, Grizzly, and himself. He knows it won’t last long, but he desperately needs something to distract himself from the horrors that lie ahead.

An alarm rings throughout the valley and he looks up to see Condi and Grizzly staring up at a figure hovering above a tree, arms outstretched as if he was welcoming the oncoming disaster. He automatically recognizes Schlatt, his business suit and ram horns standing out against the foggy sky. Charlie races over towards his friends and huddles next to them. 

Condi steps forward. “What do you want with us? We have done nothing,” he shouts up at Schlatt, trembling despite his bold words.

Grizzly grabs hold of his sweatshirt and pulls him back. “What are you doing, man?” he whispers to him. “You’re gonna make him angrier!”

“You,” a voice calls out. The three boys turn to see Schlatt pointing to Charlie.

Charlie flinches. “M-Me?”

“You. Follow.”

Schlatt flies over to a nearby cliff where he lowers himself to the ground and summons a table. He looks up and motions for Charlie to come over to him, but he hesitates.

“Is… Should I go?”

Grizzly and Condi look at each other before Condi replies, “I mean, I guess? We don’t want to make him angrier. Who knows what would happen.”

Charlie sighs and starts walking towards the self-proclaimed god. “Alright, alright. Wish me luck.”

“Be careful,” Grizzly calls.

Charlie arrives at the cliff and looks across the table to see Schlatt standing there, hands behind his back. He looks into the other man’s eyes to find any sign of trust or hope, but his void-like eyes stare back at him. He looks away.

“So, uh, what did you… want?” Charlie asked tentatively. “Why are we here?”

Schlatt’s emotionless brown eyes stare back at him and he shivers.

“нажми на кнопку.”

“U-uh, could you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Button.”

Suddenly, a red button appears out of nowhere at the center of the table. Schlatt motions towards it.

“B-button? Wha- What… Do you want me to press the button?”

Schlatt continues to stare at him. “Button.”

Charlie swallows and reaches his hand towards the button. “O-okay, then, I’m gonna press it.”

He scrunches up his eyes and presses the button, preparing for an explosion of some sort, but nothing happens. He relaxes after a second and coughs, looking back up at Schlatt. “Nothing happened. Is that good?”

He is met with silence.

Turning away slightly, he motions towards Grizzly and Condi, who are anxiously waiting at the beginning of the ravine. “Well, that’s all done, right? Challenge over? I’m going to go back to my friends if that’s cool with you-”

The alarm that was blaring in the background starts to become distorted and the god begins to laugh maniacally. Charlie’s ears start to ring and he stumbles backward, his blood running cold with fear.

Smiling menacingly, the man leans across the table towards the trembling brunet.

“You fool.”

Suddenly, the distorted alarm and maniacal laughter stop and all Charlie can hear is the wind howling with his rapid descent. A few thousand feet from the ground, he hears the entity whisper to him, loud and clear inside his head. He says, “Know your God, peasant.” 

The laughter begins again and Charlie screams, feeling his body slam into the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hey i hope you enjoyed! ik its short n crappy but i tried :) the ending is a little rushed too so i apologize for that
> 
> i'm kinda proud of this honestly? i'm not rlly one to write scary stuff like that i don't think so i'm kinda happy that i'm going into more genres n stuff. idk.
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed or if there's anything i need to fix! comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
